Methos
Personal History Ancient Times Methos is considered an enigma in that his origins are considered a myth and nothing is known about his origins or his true date of birth or place of birth as well. All that is truly known is that he was born at some point either in the late + 45th century B.C. He was the second born son of three boys and two girls and grew up in an oasis village. His family had made their home in the oasis for over 100 years. His father claimed a vague relation to an extinct royal court. His mother had descended from a line of traders who had settled in the area when she was just a baby. In the shade of fig trees and palms, The family made its living barterting with the traders who pass through the oasis. When he was 35, the oasis began to run dry. And as a result, the family decided to migrate to another oasis, but on the way a sandstorm trapped and killed both Methos and his family. He later woke up and became Immortal He was the soon found by a Bedouin scouting party who revived him. Methos stayed with them for many years, learning the ways of the desert and how to find water and food, until it became obvious that he wasn't growing older. They thought that he was a god or a demon — both of which were unwanted in their home — so they forced him to fight their best warrior to the death. This was the second time he died. After reviving the next day,they tied his hands and banished him to the desert with no weapons or water. He stumbled upon a pile of bones and used them to cut his bindings. He later travelled to other villages and settled there until it became clear that he was not aging. At some point in the year 3045BC, Methos was living in the Sinai and married a beautiful Nomad girl.Then, in what has come to be known as the Smiting of Sinai, the Egyptian Pharaoh Djer orders the slaughter of all nomads. Methos's wife is killed when Egyptian soldiers attack his Nomad tribe. Distraught, he wander the desert for months until he was caught stealing figs and brought before the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was apparently an Immortal who instead of killing Methos decides to make him his protoge and future ruler of Egypt. Djer even wanted Methos to take his head. Angered at Djer for killing his wife, Methos buried him alive inside a sarcophagus deep within a tomb. He claimed Djer's throne and became Pharaoh of Egypt. In 2400BC, Methos kills his first Immortal named Joseph and recives his quickening.he is 603 years old. Prier to this, he meets an Immortal named Menahem who teaches him about Immortals and the game. At some point during the Bronze Age, he rode with three other men, namely Kronos, Caspian and Silas, becoming a gang of mounted raiders. Their reputation became such as to inspire terror on two continents, and soon the group became known as the Four Horsemen. As the strategist, Methos organized many of the tactics, and came to think of himself as "Death, death on a horse". However, when Methos took the newly-Immortal witch Cassandra as his slave and concubine, dissention began to surface between himself and Kronos, and when his brother demanded Methos "share" Cassandra as a spoil of war, Methos allowed it knowing that Cassandra would turn on Kronos and escape. He allowed it to happen, striking a rift which would eventually drive the Horsemen apart . In 35BC while living in Rome, Methos was a slave in the household of Roman Senator Valerius Petronius.He was also an advisor to him. However one day, Druscilla tried to seduce Methos but when he refused, she cried rape and he was nailed to the cross only to be saved by Marcus Constantine whom he became good friends with. Dr. Benjamin Adams In 1453, Methos traveled to Germany, where he majored in Medicine and Dueling at the University of Heidelberg. In 1795, Methos took his last head until meeting Duncan. Later in the year 1808, Methos under his guise of Dr Benjamin Adams was in New Orleans, and attended to a slave whose sister Charlotte thanked him and asked why he would show such uncommon kindness. Methos simply tells her that maybe he was a slave in a past life.He is about to leave when Charlotte tells him not to leave her alone. Methos is suprised that she is flirting with him and kisses her. The two eventaully slept together, but unknown to Methos, Charlotte was the slave and concubine of Immortal Morgan Walker, who had just returned from sea. Methos senses him coming and leaves in a hurry. Walker killed Charlotte for sleeping with Methos and confronts him. Walker tells Methos about his love for her but Methos poinst out that he owned her. Walker challenged the ancient Immortal. Methos, already rusty, refused and fled to North Carolina, boarding the first ship out to Europe. Highlander: The Series:Indiscretions In 1816, Methos met his prize pupil, Lord Byron, teaching him about his Immortality and the Game. In return, Byron introduced Dr. Adams to his friends Percy Shelly and Mary Wollstonecroft, and the four partied together. One night, Byron found himself challenged by Immortal Hans Kershner and took his opponent's head after a particularly brutal fight. However, a drunken Mary, stumbling out to the lawn, saw both Kershner's Quickening and Byron's ressurection from a mortal wound inflicted by Kershner. The experiece inspired her to write the novel "Frankenstein".Highlander: The Series:The Modern PrometheusMethos later returned to the United States in 1817 where he settled in Arizona and rode with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid in 1900. Adam Pierson At somepoint in the year 904BC, Methos learned of the existance of The Watchers while in Jerusalem when he overheard a group of people discussing some immortal names that he recognized. He even met and fell in love with one named Ruth. It was then that he learned more about The Game .During the 16th Centuary while living in Italy, Methos made friends with his watcher who kept a journal about him. In 1984 while studing ancient languages at Oxford University, Methos under the alias Adam Pierson enlisted with The Watchers as a historian under Don Salzer as a way of avoiding The Game and preventing Immortals from looking for him. By 1996, he became the top researcher of The Methos Chronicles. At some point he met Conner Macleod who also learned about The Watchers and entered The Sanctuary. They thought of the idea of creating a database for The Watchers to track Immortals in the new age of modernization, an idea which would prove disastrous. Return to the Game In 1995, Methos was discovered by Duncan Macleod who came to warn him about Antonius Kalas who had killed two Watchers already. Duncan offers to protect Methos but Methos tells him not to fight for him, Methos soon comes face to face with Kalas and the two fight on a bridge. But Kalas is better and pins Methos down.forcing his sword down to his throat. Methos, holding the sword away from his neck, rolls off the bridge, taking Kalas with him, and they both fall into the water. Kalas gets out, but Methos is long gone. Later that night, Methos goes to Macleod's barge and sees him near a tunnel. He swings at Duncan. Duncan dodges his first thrusts, then pushes him away long enough to draw his own sword. Methos at this point realizes that he is weak and contemplates offering his head to Macleod so that he can become strong enough to kill Kalas. But Duncan doesn't kill him. Methos then calls the police and tells them about Salzer's murder and about Kalas being the murderer and they arrest him at his place where he was battling with Duncan. After the ordeal, Methos leaves Paris with parting words for Duncan "Remember, Highlander, live, grow stronger. Fight another day." A month later, Methos returned after Joe called him regarding Watcher buisness and is told about Kalas's escape from prison. But that was the least of his worries.Christine Salzer, Don's wife meets Joe and Methos and tells them that she plans to expose the secret of The Immortals and The Watchers by meeting with a journalist of a major newspaper. Methos tries to reason with her and convince her that not all Immortals were evil and also reveals to her that he is Immortal by cutting his hand. Christine is shocked and disgusted and tells him to get out. Joe and Methos wonder what will happen if Christine actually does talk about Immortals. But Joe points out that all of Don's files were wiped clean and it's only her word against the the truth. Later Christine finds the CD-Rom Database that Methos and Don created now having ammunition against The Immortals and The Watchers. Joe discovers that she has found the disc. He later grills Methos about it and tells him about his and Dan's idea of creating a database about The Watchers. They go to see Duncan who tells them that Kalas had taken Amanda. They tell about what happened with Christine. They later go to the tribune where Christine was and try to talk her out of it. But to no avail. He tries to kill her by shooting her but Duncan takes the bullet. Methos tells Joe that Duncan didn't save her, he saved you from killing an innocent. Methos and Joe later meet with Jacques Vemas the head of The Watchers in Europe who is furious with the two screaming about the Database not being sanctioned and the hell that will break once the secret is out. But it looked like things were going well when Christine and the Journalist she was meeting were found dead. Methos assumes that Vemas sent a local watcher to kill them but it is revealed that Kalas killed them and took the disc. After killing Vemas, Kalas offers to surrender the disc for Duncan's head. In the end, Duncan kills Kalas and the disc is destroyed by a Quickening which struck The Eiffel Tower and created a power surge which destroyed Kalas' computer and the disc which was inside it. Methos now could live in peace and resumed his role as Watcher Researcher Highlander: The Series:Finale Part 2. Romantic Entanglements Still residing in Paris, Methos, under his alias of Adam Pierson, took over Don Salzer's position as Chronicler for the Methos file. When he recieved word, however, that Immortal Kristin Gilles had set up shop in Seacouver, and that Richie Ryan had begun seeing her, he flew over immediately, intent on alerting Duncan. MacLeod, remembering his history with Kristin well enough, tried to threaten her away from Richie, then he tried to reason with his friend. Unfortunately, Richie was already completely enamoured, and would not listen. Ironically, Methos found himself amused, reasoning this was what it must be like to have children. When the inevitable happened and Kristin turned on Richie, Duncan stepped in to challenge her, but could not take her head. Methos, however, had other ideas. "A man born long before the age of chivalry," he strode forward, and without a second's hesitation, swatted her blade aside and took her head.Highlander: The Series:Chivalry Deciding to move his work to Seacouver, Methos began regularly frequenting his friend Joe Dawson's tavern. After all the advice he had given MacLeod, he had become smitten with the young waitress working there, Alexa Bond. Despite Joe's warnings that Alexa wasn't Adam Pierson's type, Methos could not resist flirting with her. While Alexa was friendly to him, she seemed oddly reluctant to open up. When Methos offered to take Alexa out on a date, she reluctantly agreed, but afterward, Joe dropped the bombshell: Alexa was dying. When Alexa confirmed it, Methos proclaimed that he didn't care. Showing up at her house, he presented her with an offer to travel with him, spending what time she had left with him. Stunned, Alexa finally let her guard down, and agreed. The two immediately departed to see the world, happy together.Highlander: The Series:Timeless Intervention Several weeks into his sightseeing tour with Alexa, Methos recieved an urgent call from Joe Dawson: Duncan had fallen prey to a Dark Quickening, and was headed for France for reasons unknown. Well aware of the seriousness of the situation, Methos bade a brief farewell to his love, and hot-footed his way to Le Havre, just in time to prevent the fallen Highlander from murdering a jealous husband and takes him to a church where he tries to reason with what is left of the Macleod he knows.But initial attempts to reason with MacLeod proved fruitless, as he was fully under the influence of evil. Even threatening to behead Methos on holy ground. Eventually, MacLeod fought his way free of Methos, and fled in a stolen car. Calling on his Watcher Associates, Methos traced MacLeod to the residence of Immortal Sean Burns, Methos arrives at Burns place.Duncan reminds Methos that he can't interfere and, as Sean tries to talk Duncan round, Methos watches agonised then horrified as Duncan fights the evil within him and loses. He takes Sean's hand, offered in friendship, and pulls Burns forward, taking his head. Methos shies away to avoid any part of the Quickening, but grabs MacLeod's katana before he can recover and threatens to take Duncan's head. Duncan warns him that he will become what he destroys and, with Methos distracted, charges him, throwing the Immortal over a wall to fall to the ground below. Rather than pursue him, MacLeod recovers his sword, gets back in the stolen car and drives away. Then, Methos hit on the idea of contacting Rachel MacLeod and having her bring Duncan's family claymore, as a reminder to MacLeod of who he was. At Darius' old chapel, he found Duncan in a state of anguish, torn up by what he had done. Methos brought The Highlander to an ancient healing spring, presented him with his ancestral weapon, and advised him to heal himself. With the aid of the spring and the knowlege of his heritage, Duncan seperated his dark half from himself, and in a battle within his own mind, defeated his evil persona. His task now completed, Methos departed for Athens, where Alexa was waiting for him - but not before leaving Duncan in Rachel's capable hands. Highlander: The Series:Deliverence Tragedy and Loss The inevitable finally came for Methos and Alexa several days later. While walking on a beach in Athens, Alexa's illness caught up to her, and she collapsed into her lover's arms. Methos rushed her to a Geneva hospital, and sat with her for hours as she was placed on life support. Distraught despite all his preparedness, Methos hatched a wild idea when he remembered doing research on an ancient Immortal relic, The Methuselah Stone. Aware that Watcher Administrator Nathan Stern had been stockpiling pieces of the stone from fallen Immortals, Methos resolved to reassemble the stone and resurrect his lover. Upon breaking into Watcher Headquarers, however, he ran into a very unexpected obstacle: Amanda. She had been attacked by mortals seeking her piece of the stone, given to her by its former owner, Rebecca Horne. Upon seeing Methos with the Stone in his hands, Amanda assumed the impossible, accusing Methos of setting her up. Methos barely escaped with his life, setting off the security systems to shake Amanda off his trail. Later, Duncan MacLeod came calling, wanting an explanation. Reluctantly filling MacLeod in on the details, Methos agreed to attempt to make peace with Amanda. However, when the Immortal thief showed up, it was with a sword in her hands. She had been attacked once again and had dismissed Methos as a liar and traitor. Easily disarming her, Methos threw both swords away. With that act, all his anger and grief boiled to the surface, and he raged at Amanda in his frustation. She finally accepted Methos's side of the story, and agreed to help him. The second atttempt to retrieve the Stone was still a failure, as Stern, now aware of the interest in Watcher property, had set a watch on the crystal. Worse, Methos's immortality was exposed when he took a bullet aimed at Amanda, destroying his cover as Adam Pierson. In the end, the stone was lost when MacLeod and Amanda attempted to trade the stone for Methos's life, and a firefight ensued as Watcher Daniel Geiger attempted to sieze the stone for himself. Resigning himself to Alexa's inevitable death, Methos returned to Geneva as fast as he could. Highlander: The Series:Methuselah's Gift Soon afterward, Alexa passed on. Methos buried his lover in Paris, so that he could be near her. Not soon afterward, he helped his friend Duncan in healing Warren Cochrane. Days later, Methos moves into Duncan's barge. He explains that the apartment building he was staying in was up for sale and was reluctant to move somewhere else. Duncan finds that he has recived an invitation to the wedding of Robert and Gina Valincourt. However, things are not going so well for the Immortal couple who have been married for 300 years and now Gina wants a divorce from Robert. Duncan tries everything he can to help bring them together but Gina is still going through with the divorce proccedings. Duncan decides that she would rethink things if Robert’s life was in danger. However, they know that she wouldn’t take a challenge to Robert seriously if it came from Duncan, but The Highlander tells Robert he knows just the man for the job. Methos. Methos flatly refuses to be drawn into the Valincourts’ marital problems and, in the end, MacLeod's persistence wears him down. However, his cooperation comes at a price and only the promise that he can have the barge if he goes through with it entices him to help. Duncan tells him to make it look good. Methos just grinningly tells him "Like you say, darling, I'm an *act-or*." He and Robert stage a fight in an abandoned building and Duncan brings Gina. Horrified at what she is seeing, Gina disregards The Rules and is ready to interfere, leaving Methos to beat a hasty retreat after a convincingly dramatic fight culminates in Robert being run through. The plan has worked - Gina swears she will never leave Robert - apart from one tiny detail. Gina vows to find this mysterious Immortal who challenged the man she loves and to take his head. More convinced than ever that he shouldn't have got involved, Methos demands that MacLeod keep his end of the deal and give him the barge. Duncan later goes to see Robert who tells him that Gina left to see him at his Barge. Panic stricken, Duncan drags Robert to the barge, only to find Gina walking onto the Quai, having seemingly killed Methos.It is Duncan’s turn to be horrified, until he senses another Immortal and realises he’s been had by Gina and Methos, who have patched up their differences and turned the tables on the two plotters. Invited to the wedding, Methos tells Duncan that he had planned to give them the barge, but had decided on a toaster. As he hates the water, Duncan can have the barge back. He tosses the keys to MacLeod. One day while at the marina looking to buy a sail boat, Duncan sees Immortal William Culbraith whom he met during the American Civil War.Duncan and Culbraith are fighting on the pier. Duncan is cold and furious, pursuing Culbraith relentlessly until he finally delivers a crippling blow. He raises his sword over Culbraith's head, just as Richie shows up. He runs towards them, yelling, "Mac! Don't do it!" Mac turns, and Culbraith uses his moment of inattention to drag himself over the edge of the dock and into the water. Richie tells Duncan that he met an Immortal who told him about peace and rejecting The Game. When Duncan asks who it is, Richie tells him that it was Methos.Duncan is shocked and confused. Later, Methos shows up at Duncan's loft. Duncan confronts him about Richie to which Methos has no idea what Duncan is talking about until Duncan mentions Stop fighting, lay down your sword, give peace a chance. Methos finally realizes that Duncan is talking about an Immortal posing as him. Methos hasn't met him, but heard rumors about him. And it appears that this doesn't bother Methos so long as no one is after him. Methos later meets the Fake Methos and the two men have a lengthy talk. Soon Methos learns from Joe that there have been a number of Immortals who have lost their heads after listening to the Fake Methos. Duncan wonders if the Fake Methos killed them. But Joe him that it was not the case. Sometime later, Culbraith kills the fake Methos thinking that he will become more stronger than MacLeod. Richie eventually kills Culbraith. Methos apologises for any disappointment over the fake Methos and leaves. not before Richie asks if he has any words of wisdom for him. Methos has none. Highlander: The Series:Through a Glass, Darkly A Dark Past Returns Methos later went with Duncan to a TV studio where Methos was a game show contenstant much to Duncan's suprise since he knew Methos would prefer keeping a low profile. As the two men leave the studio, They both stop as they sense another Immortal. Methos asks if Duncan is expecting anyone, and when Duncan says no, Methos decides to take the scenic way back. Methos is coming out of a building he is staying in, carrying a backpack. He's going to his car when he senses another immortal. "MacLeod?" He turns, looking for the immortal, and takes a knife in his chest. Kronos steps up to him, smiling. "Kronos!" he chokes as he dies. He later wakes up in an abandoned power station where Kronos offers him an ultimatum, join him or lose his head.Faced with a no-win situation, Methos chose to survive. But Kronos demanded a test of loyalty. As Methos could never bring himself to kill Cassandra, Kronos would do it for him. And, in return, Methos would kill MacLeod. Later, Methos arrives at Duncan's dojo, looking a little flustered, but before he can speak, Duncan asks him if he's ever heard of Kronos,Methos is taken aback, but before he can answer, Cassandra comes down from the loft and challenges him. He swears that she doesn't know him and flees. Cassandra is livid, especially as Duncan stops her from following him, and tells The Highlander that his friend rode with Kronos - he was one of The Four Horsemen and it was Methos, not Kronos, who captured her and took her prisoner. She storms out, leaving Duncan stunned at the revelation. Methos again returns to the building carrying a box under his arm. He loads it into the back of his Jimmy, then senses an Immortal. He sees Duncan coming towards him. He demands to know if what Cassandra said was true.Methos, won't talk about it until he realises that Duncan is not going to let it go. Then, Methos tells him that it's true. He rode with Kronos, they killed thousands and they did it for pleasure. He asks Duncan if that's what he wanted to hear, because the answer is definitely yes. "I killed. But I didn't just kill fifty, I didn't kill a hundred. I killed a thousand. I killed TEN thousand! And I was good at it. And it wasn't for vengeance, it wasn't for greed. It was because...I ''liked it. Cassandra was nothing. Her village was nothing. Do you know who I was? I was Death.Death on a horse. When mothers warned their children that the monster would get them, that monster was me. I was the nightmare that kept them awake at night. Is that what you want to hear?! The answer is yes. Oh, yes."-Methos'' MacLeod stares at him and tells him that their friendship is over. He walks away, appalled at what Methos has told him. Later, Duncan learns that Kronos is at the abandoned power station and Cassandra is there. Cassandra challenges Kronos but is no match for him and tries to run for her life but she runs into Methos who stabs her with a poleaxe and dumps her body in the river. When he returns, he finds Duncan and Kronos fighting. Methos then sets the place on fire by throwing Molotov cocktails till Duncan and Kronos stop fighting and part ways. At night, Methos meets Kronos again and in order to prevent a frustrated Kronos from killing him, Methos tells him that he knows where Silas and Caspian are. Kronos initally doesn't believe him but realizes that Methos is not lying now knowing that The Four Horsemen will ride again. Methos and Kronos travel to Europe to look for thier brethren and find Silas in a Ukrainian forest where he has lived for centuries and Caspian in Romaina where he was incarcirated in an insane asylum and break him out. The Four Horsemen then head for Bordeaux, France at an abandoned submarine base where Kronos reveals that he has developed a biological weapon and intends to use it and take over the world. Methos later calls Duncan whom he left clues for including a matchbox labelled Hotel de Seze and tells him to meets him at a church. Duncan goes to meet his former friend. He asks Methos why he never told him about his past and Methos points out that he knew how MacLeod would react. What he did is beyond MacLeod's ability to forgive. Methos tells Duncan that he has to get Cassandra away from Kronos, as none of them can stop him. Kronos intends to rule the world and has been experimenting on monkeys to develop a virus with which he will blackmail countries into submission. Now, he has succeeded and his first test will be tonight - a bomb in a fountain, to get the world's attention. Methos tells Duncan where the bomb is and how to disarm it, but refuses to go with him. Crossing Kronos openly is not yet on his agenda. Duncan races to the Place des Quinconces and arrives just in time to disarm it. Kronos and the other two Horsemen in the meantime kidnap Cassandra. Upon realizing that Duncan had foiled his plan, he sends Silas and Caspian to kill him. Duncan arrives to confront Methos and Kronos, who makes him an offer. If he lays down his sword, Cassandra lives. If he fights, it won't matter. Duncan elects to fight and Kronos sends Methos to tell Silas to take Cassandra's head. With Methos seemingly abandoning him, MacLeod fights his best fight . he goes to where Silas is and tells him the Duncan has arrived. As Silas is about to behead Cassandra, Methos draws his sword, Silas thinks Methos is challenging him for Cassandra's head. But Methos challenges him for his. Silas is shocked by this and asks him why he would do this and knows he wouldn't. Methos angrily tells him "You don't know anything about me!" and strikes Silas 's axe and they fight. Methos and Duncan finally triumph as they take their opponents heads at the same time and the Double Quickenings intersect as they rip through the building, linking the two men together. In the aftermath, the only sound is Methos weeping for Silas,"I killed Silas! I liked Silas!" hen Cassandra's scream as she comes for Methos with Silas's axe. To her surprise and anger, Duncan insists that she let Methos live and she stalks off in fury. Later, Duncan accuses Methos of orchestrating the whole affair. The reply he gets is the nearest thing to a confession from the usually guilt-free Immortal. Maybe. Old and Wise Although Methos's friendship with Duncan was officially over, it didn't prevent the two from interacting, wherein Methos would talk to Duncan about life. Amanda begged Methos to do something, because Duncan's outlook on life had been shattered by the Immortal Steven Keane. He shared Duncan's black-and-white point of view, and it affected him in dealing with The Game. Methos wisely told a reluctant Duncan that life was not as simple as good and evil. There were always two sides of the same coin, and also a grey area in between. Methos claimed that he was not a perfect Immortal, and there was no such thing as being perfect. An Immortal should just accept his life, and decide what was best for himself. He reminded Duncan of how Immortals make mistakes because they are still human beings, and mistakes could be forgiven. As Immortals, they had their duty to play in The Game.Highlander: The SeriesForgive Us Our Trespasses In the fifth season finale, Duncan began to see hallucinations of James Horton and Kronos. Duncan while having a hallucination of Kronos in his Barge takes out his katana when he senses an Immortal and rushes at him only to see that it is Methos. Duncan asks if he saw Kronos. Methos laughs it off. Methos later meets Joe and Richie to dicuss Duncan and tells him about mythologies about demons sent to destroy the earth, and a champion sent to protect it." and that he has heard the same thing every thousands of years. The three go to talk to Allison only to learn that she is dead. Then they hear from a cop that they were looking for man who looked exactly like Duncan who was seen late last night near the place. Joe and Methos go to see Duncan when he recives a phone call from Richie telling him that he saw Horton and that he has Joe hostage. Duncan tries to warn him not to follow them . But it is too late. Duncan goes to the old racetracks where he confronts Arhiman who takes the form of Richie, Horton and Kronos. however, in the confusion, Duncan beheads Richie. Joe and Methos arrive at the racetracks and find Duncan. Duncan reaches over and picks up his sword, and holds it over his hands, offering it up to Methos. He tries to say something, but can only choke out one syllable before Methos turns away. Duncan drops his katana and takes one of Richie's gloves and walks away. Methos turns as he hears Joe begin to cry, and walks over to put his arms around him, holding Joe while he sobs on his shoulder. With Duncan gone, Methos also left Paris leaving Joe to bury Richie. With Walker dead, Joe is able to patch up things with his daughter. And he and Methos renew their friendship. "The Captive soul" In 1999, Methos is in New York to kill Prince Khyan who he first met in 1573BC when Methos was helping the then future Pharaohs Kamose and his brother Ahmose in their battle against the sadistic over lords. Methos faced Khyan but failed to take the barbarian's head. Now Khyan is also in New York and killing people in ritualistic ways. According to Khyan, the sacrifices will help him to locate The Hyksos Sword, which he believes holds the spirit of his long-dead half-brother, King Apophis. The sword had arrived at the Branson Collection for a show on "The Hyksos: Conquerors of Egypt." a month ago. But Methos finally kills him. "The Methos Chronicles" In 2001, Methos is in Tokyo, Japan in a bar watching the news when he see a special news report that Dr. Mina Abadi from the Egyptian Museum has found a sarcophagus buried under the waters of the Aswan High Dam.He recognized the scarab of swords decorating the sarcophagus and realized that it was the Immortal Pharaoh Djer whom he buried 5000 years ago. Methos gets on the first plane to Cairo. However, in one of his less rational moments, he broke open a case in the Egyptian Museum to get at an ancient tablet. He gets caught and ends up getting thrown in jail. At his request, Dr. Abadi comes to the jail and he convinces her to let him out and take him to see the Pharaoh Djer's sarcophagus. The two go to the warehouse where the Pharaoh's sarcophagus is and open it. Sure enough, Djer is there, and he's not pleased. Methos draws one of the scarab's swords to finish him off, but Dr. Abadi — not knowing why someone's alive in the sarcophagus but apparently wanting him to live long enough to explain himself — hits Methos on the head with a vase. By the time he get up again, Djer has drawn the other sword from the scarab. After exchanging some words, Methos manages to disarm Djer. But Dr. Abadi calls for a gaurd who shoots Methos in the arm and Djer escapes while Methos is down. The series was continued by many fans who had the final episode end with Methos killing Djer. Highlander: Endgame In Highlander:Endgame, Methos is in London when Duncan MacLeod turns up on the doorstep to his new house and asks him about Conner Macleod and if he was still alive. Methos mentions that he met Conner after Rachel was killed and that he entered The Sanctuary, a place where Immortals who are tired of The Game are drugged, unconscious and hidden from the rest of the world so The Watchers can ensure that The Game never ends. Duncan eventually goes to New York where he confronts Jacob Kell's gang and ends up being captured by The Watchers who decide to make him a volunteer forcibly by Mathew Hale The Watcher Supervisor of the original Sanctuary which was destroyed by Kell earlier. Eventually, Joe Dawson and Methos break Duncan out of the sanctuary. They then take him to a cemetary where the Immortals from the sanctuary where buried. Methos and Joe leave afterwards. Personality Methos is old, anciently so, and so are his personal traits. He is wise by experience and scholarship - most of the ancient philosophers he knew in person. Yet even he is not omniscient (at one point he has Joe Dawson explaining the concept of baseball to him). He has a cynical sense of humor and does not hesitate to make others aware of their mistakes, sometimes in a humiliating way. While he is loyal to his friends and allies, he is not necessarily a good person. First comes Methos, he is primarily interested in his own survival, although MacLeod seems to have a lasting effect on his personality. He has been known to retire from The Game and go into hiding, knowing full well that his status as the oldest Immortal makes him a prime target for other Immortals seeking The Prize. Methos avoided battle and, for the most part, other Immortals whenever possible, tending to be paranoid unless there was a good reason to stick around. He slept with his sword under his bed and sometimes carried a handgun. ??? Cite your sorce. CITE YOUR SOURCE!!! Unusually for an Immortal, he rarely participated in The Game and just continued his life, traveling around the world and appearing here and there whenever he liked. Whenever there was a great danger nearby, he suddenly disappeared for years until he came back again like nothing ever happened. His preference was to observe rather than to fight; a few enemies made the mistake of judging this behavior as a sign of weakness. When he was backed into a corner, Methos invariably proved to be an exceedingly dangerous opponent. He considered opera music to be boring and he liked Bruce Springsteen, Queen, and other music as well.Source, Please! His lifestyle was expensive; he collected things, mostly antiques and modern art, that many people considered to be junk. (He claimed that he thought some of the "junk" could be his from earlier times.) Methos liked to present himself as an easy-going, sarcastic gentleman who liked a drink or two with his friends in a bar. He also liked to pretend that he was completely unscrupulous, warning MacLeod at one point that he hadn't felt guilt since the eleventh century, but his actions often undermined this image. Many have argued that Methos might be one of the strongest Immortals, albeit not in a physical or fighting-technique way, but more in a strategy-and-survival way. Methos' run-and-hide tactics were so effective that most Immortals and Watchers were convinced he had never been real, only a legend, an attitude which suited him since it meant nobody would seriously come looking for him. He seemed perfectly willing to let other people (specifically MacLeod) fight his battles but occasionally would intercede to help them when it appeared beneficial to him. He speaks many languages including; English,French,German, Spanish,Russian, and Kiswahili. According to Methos, he got married 68 times - never to an Immortal, however, because according to him, it would be too much of a commitment. Methos has often used the name "Adam" ("Adam Pierson") in most of his aliases as an inside joke, because he was amused that people referred to him as the oldest man. One of his aliases was "Benjamin Adams," or rather, "the good Dr. Adams," as he was known in the 19th century (he majored in medicine in Heidelberg, Germany, in 1453) He didn't care whether he was the oldest one, as long as people were not looking for him. Even when a fake Methos called The Messenger appeared, he was rather surprised that someone else was using his name. He thought it was flattering, and was happy to let someone else be hunted for a while. Fighting Style Methos has been seen fighting with multiple styles and multiple weapons, suggesting he is capable of fighting with anything given the proper motivation. Miscellanious Information. Methos/Adam Pierson was written to be only a one-shot character for this episode. Massive viewer popularity for the character convinced the producers to add him to more episodes. Many fans had hoped that the season six episode"Indiscretions" was a back door pilot for a spin-off series featuring Methos and Joe. There were plans to develop such a spin-off back in early 2000. But the show never matrialized. Methos claims to have known Helen of Troy, Socrates, Julius Caesar, Jesus and Cleopatra and rode with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. He also claims to have once shared the stage with The Rolling Stones. List of Appearences Methos,Finale,Finale Pt. 2, Chivalry,Timeless,Deliverance,Methuselah's Gift,Through A Glass, Darkly,Till Death,Judgement Day,One,Minute To Midnight,The Messenger,The Valkyrie,Comes A Horseman,Revelation 6:8,Forgive Us Our Trespasses,The Modern Prometheus,Archangel, Indiscretions, Not to Be. Movies - Highlander: Endgame , Highlander: The Source. Quotes *"Not many people can claim to have been on the same stage as both Julius Caesar and The Rolling Stones" *"It's not just a matter of who's the best fighter. It is about passion and hate." *"Live, Highlander. Grow stronger. Fight another day." *"I'm someone who was born long before the age of chivalry." *"Do you think it takes courage to do what you do? Face another immortal with a sword knowing only one of you will live? You try being her!! You try living one year knowing that your time is running out. Knowing that when it comes to the final fight, however much you train, whatever tricks you still have, you still lose." *"That's the way it is for them. So little time for them to see anything or do anything." *"What do you expect? Einstein? Freud?...Buddha? Sorry, Joe. I'm just a guy." *"Because the alternative is unthinkable." *"I've known a lot of immortals in five thousands years, MacLeod. Of them all, you were the best I've seen." *"I'm too old for this." *"I am Methos. You live to serve me. Never forget that." *"I'm five thousand years old. I don't know who I am anymore." *"One of a thousand regrets, MacLeod. One of a thousand regrets." *"It's good to be a myth." *"Just because I don't like to fight, doesn't mean I can't." *"We lived violent lives, MacLeod. Some of that's bound to stay with us." *"I saw Christ. I saw him preach and perform miracles. You Giovanni are nothing like Christ." Relationships. Alexa Bond Methos fell in love with a mortal named Alexa Bond, a waitress who worked in Joe's bar, who was terminally ill. At first Alexa refused his proposition of dating, because she didn't want to disappoint him. He was persistent, and waited for her under the rain and asked her out on a date. He mentioned to Alexa that the reason for asking her on a date was "because the alternative is unthinkable." In his quest, he wanted to make her dream come true by traveling the world. Methos had knowledge about the Methuselah's Stone, rumored to be able to make a person Immortal, and tried to steal it (with help from Amanda) to cure Alexa. Methos failed to retrieve the stone, and unfortunately, Alexa died of sickness with Methos remaining by her side until she passed away, becoming one of the true lost loves of his life. Amanda The only person that could match him in his manipulative ways was Amanda. Methos and Amanda sometimes could be very cunning, especially to Duncan MacLeod. Their relationship was more like siblings or good friends. She seemed to know Methos from earlier times. There was a possibility that Methos used to date Rebecca, Amanda's mentor centuries ago. Amanda was also the one who helped him to steal the Methuselah crystal. When he failed to cure Alexa, Amanda gave him a heartfelt hug and words of encouragement. Both Amanda and Methos understood the dilemma of being Immortal. Both of them knew that life was about changes, and about accepting who you were, good or bad. There was a possibility that Methos used to date Rebecca, Amanda's mentor, centuries ago. Methos in the Game. Sometime during his life, when realizing that for being the oldest Immortal, he was a primary target for all the other Immortals, he removed himself from The Game. He hid within The Watchers, where he was put in charge of locating himself. When Duncan MacLeod meets him in 1995, Methos had not taken a head for roughly 200 years; however, his sword skills were not diminished. 1'' - Unknown, c.+4462 BC("Methos) ''2 - Joseph, c.2400 BC("Evening at Joe's") 3'' - Kristin Gilles, 1995(Chivalry). ''4 - Silas, 1997(" Revelation 6:8") 5'' - Morgan Walker, 1998(Indiscretions). ''6 - Prince Khyan, 1999("The Captive Soul") References Category:Immortals Category:Males